


His Fingertips on Mine

by YrubSkwet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YrubSkwet/pseuds/YrubSkwet
Summary: We linger for a moment more~





	His Fingertips on Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasstasticmad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstasticmad/gifts).



"I thought I'd find answers here..."

 

Still dripping from the dim cave's pool, Rey tightens the roughspun blanket around her shoulders.  
A lifetime of searching--hoping against hope--has only crushed her spirit once more.

Any other face would've been easier to see in that frosty, mirrored wall.

 

"I was wrong..."

 

Hot salt wets her cheeks.

What kind of a Force would taunt her with these waking nightmares?  
Its balance flees from the girl as she pushes everything away and tries to find her island on a faraway ocean.

 

"I'd never felt so alone."

 

The delusion that had fueled her survival for so many years is now crumbling, and with it dreams of a future.  
Before Rey can sink deeper into frigid misery, a baritone voice quietly cleaves the silent air.

 

"You're not alone."

 

The scavenger looks up for the first time in what feels like an eternity.

Licking amber flame before her gives way to the chill ice-blue light of a battleship's soulless living quarters, and there sits the man in black.  
Ben's face is sickly pale, divided by the puckered scar that she gave him at their last parting.

 

Once a terrifying spectre--an abyssal shadow of vengeful hatred, cast by Kylo Ren--he no longer wears a helmet and cape.  
He's just a person now, with a face that grows kinder each time they speak.

But newly-welling tears and a quavering lip reveal to Rey how truly fragile this tormented soul must be. Failed by his master, abandoned by the ones who should've cherished him most; he truly understands her brokenness, and she draws to his warmth like a wayward moth.

 

"Neither are you."

 

Now it is Ben's turn to melt, as his confidant offers him what he has always craved.

To be understood; even for a moment.  
To be someone's--anyone's...equal.

He leans into the chaos of the Dark for strength, but finds only confusion.

 

Sensing his conflict, Rey speaks impulsively.  
Dangerously.

 

"It isn't too late..."

 

The man she once called Kylo Ren swims in agonizing indecision.  
He cannot keep from recoiling at his own eagerness for what she offers, yet is frozen in fear and shame.

The woman he once called "the girl" has never been more certain.  
Worry merely slows her hand as she offers it, determination shining through a curtain of aching tears.

 

'This is how we win the war', she thinks. But is it more than that?

 

Ben removes a heavy black glove and timidly extends his rugged hand, the tremble in his fingers at odds with the raw strength he displayed when they fought. Rey knows now that nothing will halt the imminent collision of light and dark; she and he, a pair of wondrously improbable allies, both barely holding on to hope in a monsoon of uncertainty.

 

The pads of their fingers brush.

So very lightly, as if buoyed by a spring breeze.

 

And Rey gasps for air, her mind flooded with a vision so clear and crisp and terrifyingly hopeful that it threatens to drown her:  
Ben Solo will turn to the light.

Ben barely suppresses a plaintive sob as he sees before him a waking dream, the key to his search for purpose, and finds a simple truth:  
Rey will join him, and they will rule as equals.

 

Ordered blue and wild red energies collide within the fabric of the Force. Long overgrown in disrepair, savaged by pride and greed in turn, its harmonious melody is heard once again; a hymn to unity, sung by two lost children seeking a home.

 

As one, Rey and Ben slowly rise to their feet, fingers ever-together.  
He gently draws her close, his outstretched hand against hers.

 

A heavy-hearted tear runs down Rey's cheek, taking years of sorrow and loneliness away with it.

She yearns for this, for him.

 

Balance.

Hope.

Home.

 

Ben's fingers trace her jawline with a gentleness that makes Rey shiver in anticipation.

In a moment, he bends slightly to meet her lips with his.

 

Rey bathes in his warmth, his musk; the strong hands that caress her blushing cheeks. He drinks his fill of her, and she of him.

Emboldened, Rey explores his mouth with her tongue, tasting the forbidden fruits of her once-enemy.  
He gasps, almost imperceptibly, but she notices and redoubles her efforts.

 

And now she feels pressure on her thigh. His dark pants have a sizable bulge that pushes into her with sultry warmth.  
Her eyes return to his, and he wordlessly begs her.

Pressing the length of her flushed body against his, Rey reaches around Ben's waist and unclasps his broad belt.  
It falls to the floor as she frees him of his quilted tunic, and now his chest is raw and bare and hers for the taking.

 

Hands tracing muscle and scar alike on Ben's wartorn torso, Rey kisses him more roughly; more desperately.

 

She needs this.

 

He is swept away by her powerful advances, content with wherever she takes him.  
Beltless black pants fall from her hands to the floor, and Ben steps out of his tall boots, naked and stunning.

 

His full length is glorious, intimidating.

 

Rey catches her mouth before it falls all the way open, but the sight of him has already doubled the heat and wetness between her thighs.

She presses every inch of her still-clothed body against his, kissing mouth, neck, and chest alike; ravishing him.  
Ben runs his fingers through her damp hair, letting out low moans now and then.

 

Now Rey's tongue slides down his stomach, in perfect trajectory to the place he desperately needs her to go.  
As her saliva meets the line of dark hair by his waist, Rey looks up to see Ben's patient, pleading eyes.

She bites her lip without thinking as he speaks in a broken, vulnerable voice.

 

"...Please."

 

Rey smiles and moves to set him free, as a familiar sound of rushing wind severs their Force connection, leaving her alone in the hut once more.

 

 

The fire quietly crackles.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!
> 
> Please let me know what needs improvement,  
> and many thanks for reading :)


End file.
